


At the Beginning

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, GFY, M/M, Mentions of child neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: They met on Kamino.





	At the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> came from a tumblr prompt. 8)

They met on Kamino. Rex was assigned punishment for calling another cadet a di'kut, even though the other cadet had started the fight first. Cody was a year older, all serious and stern, and was given Rex to deal with. Cody had called him foolish, for doing that in front of the Kaminoans, but he didn't tell Rex he shouldn't have done that at all.  
He spends the afternoon scrubbing the command cadets' 'freshers, and Cody helps him, even though it's supposed to be Rex's punishment, not Cody's.  
“The sooner it's dealt with, the sooner I don't have to deal with you, vod,” was what Cody had said. When it was finished, Cody had already gone and gotten dinner. Rex goes to see if he can get something, even if it's just a ration block, but he's turned away.  
His batch doesn't say anything when he goes to bed, hours later, with a growling stomach.  
The next time he met Cody, it was a survival exercise, but more accurately a punishment, since Rex screwed up. Again.. Cody had to give commands, and Rex had to listen them.  
They got lost, and ended up talking and snuggling as it poured outside. They're found by the Kaminoans, curled up together, sick and tired and hungry.  
They go to bed sick and tired and hungry.  
The third time they meet, they're already friends, and Rex has a crush. Cody just smiled, as he's about to be deployed, and Rex can't stop himself from pressing a kiss to his cheek, before Cody has to meet with his new unit.  
Cody promised to see him again, embarrassment and hope mixed on his face, before he heads out to leave to join General Kenobi's battalion.  
Rex meets Cody again a few weeks later, now under General Skywalker. Their helmets are off when they meet, and they both smile brightly, and Obi Wan understand that Rex is the one Cody was always talking about, and Rex is proud to know that his captain is just as close to Obi Wan's commander, as he is with Obi Wan.  
Or, he thought they were, at least. Turns out, they were closer than that.  
That was one hell of a reunion kiss.


End file.
